


Dear Journal, Mokuba Made Write This

by Kameiko



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Diary/Journal, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, TRUE HAPPINESS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/pseuds/Kameiko
Summary: Mokuba sends his brother away to live in an apartment next to Jounouchi, and makes him write journal entries about his experience.Medium Opt-in: Diary Entries
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Fic In A Box





	1. Dear My Blue-Eyed Journal, Mokuba Made Me Write In This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FleetSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/gifts).



_2000.01.01 – Start Of The New Year_

_Dear My Blue-Eyed Journal,_

_Scratch that…Dear My Journal…No…Scratch that…Dear Journal…Yes, perfect. Let me start over, so I don’t sound like I am talking to an inanimate object that will, for the next few days, bring me no mental sense of gratification, but Mokuba insists that I try this for a few weeks. I told him I would try this for a maximum of two days. I think he’s pleased, and grateful I didn’t ask him to submit a two weeks’ notice with an outline on how to write in this to please his desire sense of satisfaction. Please almighty journal, that makes me write down something that’s worth taking about, satisfy my brother’s curiosity. I would do anything for my little brother, and that includes writing on this outdated faux moleskin thing. Pretend I sarcastically intimidated a sigh here._

_What am I talking about again? Oh yes, this supposed stress relief. I just don’t see it. I am already complaining about complaining, and I don’t feel like I’ve lessened the tension in my shoulders. In fact, I feel my entire body tightening and holding my breath. The red alert in my brain is telling me to breathe! I don’t want to! Hey, Pen? Help me breathe. Help me write something, so I don’t pop. My vision…I have too much to live for. My eyes are starting to feel heavy, and my muscle memory is doing all the writing for me. This be easier if I can get to my keyboard, but I am forbidden by, one again, Mokuba. Cheeky little shit instructed my security guards to revoke any access that I might have, which is everywhere in my main building and all neighboring junctions in Japan and international, so I don’t have any distractions. Even my backup secret clearance is erased. Mokuba and I are going to have a talk about boundaries and emergency situations when I am done here. My brain has done nothing that remedies a non-destructive impulse! I didn’t ask for my blood circulation to cut off! I hate this!_

_I want to flip the table. I know “Flipping the Table” is a funny card with a sense of outrage, but it might come true right now. I’ve heard talks about how people make fun of their dueling friends by referencing this continuous spell card to their sore loser streak. The person on the card that’s causing the destruction is a shadow silhouette. I like to picture myself as the shadow and Yugi’s body being the table. Yes, I see all the talk now! Everyone’s going to talk about how a likeness of Yugi is crying for having finally lost to an angry version of me that’s pointing and laughing. Look who’s flipped the table now?! Eh? See what I did there? I used reverse table psychology, and I am continuing to do it. I don’t know what one would call such a joke, but I do know now what I want to make my next billboard advertisement to parody. See Mokuba? I am starting the new year off right by tuning in everyone’s rage into my own pain relief, and I am breathing again! Hallelujah! Pretend I am singing to the high heaven’s in the most graceful way imaginable. I don’t do these things called: “emoji’s”. They make me fee silly, and I am not going to write down “ >:D” on paper. Damnit, I think I just did, but that doesn’t count! I am trying to make a point with an example! I can’t breathe again! Shit! _

_Breathe…Breathe…Breathe…Obviously I am still breathing, or I wouldn’t be writing this. You worried yet, Mokuba? No? Bad…Good…I don’t know. I’ll let you be the judge of this craziness that this pen is forcing out of me. Let’s get even crazier with the next few sentences! It’s a new year and a new me! The only thing that’s changing is the color of my coat to fit this cold ass January. I have no reason to change myself. I am likeable by all means. I need everyone to tell me how good at dueling I am! I look forward to rubbing my egotistical self in everyone that is below me faces. I am better than everyone. Oh, this feels good to write. No, I don’t openly admit this. I don’t need to go back and re-read anything I’ve just written…except for maybe the previous sentence…and this one. I don’t know why I am writing this. I feel like I am parodying myself by writing down how I really feel? Does this mean Mokuba’s therapeutic measurement is working? What if this nonsense gets out to the media? I’ll be a laughingstock and ruined. No one will take me seriously. No one takes me seriously already! People think I am a joke, because I want to help kids get away from their problems, and fight for something that brings them joy to their spirit. I want to open a dueling school dedicated to them. Why am I writing down all this nonsense? Help me, Journal! Help me figure out what I need to do here. Just don’t make me waste this second page on rubbish!_

_The clock is ticking loudly behind me. I forgot to mention that I am not in my office. I rented an apartment out in the middle part of town. Yes, this is part of my ongoing therapy. I hate it here. Too noisy with all the screaming babies at 2 AM, and people screaming at their spouses to take out the trash. Sounds like any normal family. I miss those days. But get this? The person that I live next door to is none other than Katsuya Jounouchi. Tough luck on my part. I didn’t even know low-rank duelists lived here and not in the doghouse. If I had known this then I would have never rented here. Before you ask, Mokuba, no, he doesn’t know I live next door to him._

_I am going to end Entry one here. I might come back tomorrow. Don’t count on it._

_S.K._


	2. Dear Journal, Mokuba Made Me Write In This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seto needs to take a step back from what he's contemplating. This is not good for his blood pressure!

_2000.01.02 – Second Day Of The New Year_

_Dear Journal,_

_Nope, this is still stupid to say. I need to find something clever to start with when talking to lined paper. Well, anyways, I said I might return today, or did I not? I don’t remember. I just know I have a bunch of things to write. For starters, I want to talk about all the people that annoyed me just this morning! Normally I wake up at 5 AM to start my daily routine of making sure my company servers are not being taken over again by corporate board idiots dressed as horrible looking dragons or the internet collapsed due to the apocalypse, which has almost happened on multiple occasions now thanks to a certain duelist and their so-called “prophecies”, please and thank you, but did any of those things happen? No, they didn’t. Not this time anyways, but that’s not the point! The point is people were being so noisy next to me, below me, and above me! I currently reside in a three-story apartment building, and yes, I failed to mention this detail in the previous entry; because I thought it held no relevance to the headache I currently have. Hate to say this, but…I’m wrong…about myself towards myself. Shocker. Damnit, Mokuba! You better scrub these words from your brain. I am not in the mood in dealing with any after diary therapy session you might have planned! I am not seeing a therapist!_

_What am I talking about again? I tend to go off track when I am ranting about the stupidest things that are happening in my life. See? Another distraction. I am going to get back on track now and talk about the distractions that are causing me distractions upon distractions of distractions. Try saying that 5 times fast! I Bet you can’t do it, Mokuba! Hah! I got you there! Wait, stop writing out every thought you’re thinking about, dummy…including this one! Stop it! Get back on track! Ok? Ok…I think I have a problem, but I don’t know how to remedy the situation. I can buy noise canceling headphones, and listen to some music, forcing myself into forgetting about the annoying people around me, like this one lady came knocking on my door demanding that I loan her a cup of milk. How exactly does one loan a cup of milk? Are they going to equally pay me back by bringing over a cup of sugar? I don’t really do any cooking. Hate it. All my cooks and chefs make my meals. They make really good ones from simple apple pie to some over complicated dish that would probably kill me with all the ingredients I request. I don’t let Mokuba near any of it. He’s too young to take such risks of deliciousness. Ignore this, Mokuba!_

_But you know what, Journal? Jounouchi came by around 6 AM with a leftover dish he had made last night. I don’t really do “leftovers”, but after eating a cup of instant noodles I didn’t complain but my stomach did file a bunch of complaints with the head CEO of this host body. I complied. I almost did the unkindest thing by snatching the dish out of his hands and throwing the door in his face, but I didn’t! I am so proud of myself, Mokuba! I held restraint against the most annoying person in the world, next to Yugi, of course. He beamed at me with the brightest smile I’ve ever seen at 6 o’clock in the morning. Who the Hell is this fucking cheery this early? Ignore that. Let’s move this dish to the microwave that I didn’t know how to operate. It’s been a while, ok? Don’t judge me. I heard Jounouchi laugh behind me as he showed me how to operate the simplest of mancave tools. I wanted to smack him, but I didn’t. Know why? Because the dish turned out great…Did I tell him that? I gave him as best of a compliment my best self could provide. If the dish didn’t turn out great, then I would’ve given him a stern talking to that he should take better care of the dishes he makes. Nobody wants to eat too salty or too sweet food…but…he did take the time to come over here to make sure I ate. Wait…_

_Mokuba, did you ask Jounouchi to keep an eye out on me? I thought you said no one knew where I am! Great! Now he’s going to come begging at my door every morning to be allowed in to feed me and making sure I am eating something that won’t give me a sodium overdose. Just for your information, Mokuba, I do have Peanut butter and Jelly sandwiches stored away in the fridge! I had my chef make them for me before I came out there. My food groups of protein and nutrition are covered for another day! No, Journal, I’ve asked for worse when it came to me being a bit…petty with food. I sound spoiled or I am just too angry at myself for writing down this. Looking back at the words, I think I need to give a proper thank you to my chefs and Jounouchi. You never know what you got until you’re left stranding in the middle of the city fending off crying babies. That’s a joke towards myself. I sound like said baby, and you know what, Journal? I am going to get my ass out of this chair, say screw the damn paparazzi that might be stalking outside my door, and go knock on the door! Oh! And I’ll bring sandwiches! It’s almost lunch time, and I am sure he’s just as hungry as I am. I’ll be back, Journal. Wait for me!_

_\-----_

_Ok, I’m back, Journal. Did you miss me? No? Good. I didn’t miss you either. I have a lot to talk about, but first I want my single reader to know that I didn’t get attacked by the mob media, thank you! Now, I say: Good Night!_

_S.K._


	3. Dearest Journal, Mokuba Made Me Write In This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still angry. Still needs to lower his blood pressure.

_2000.01.03 – Third Day Of The New Year_

_Dearest Journal,_

_No. I am not titling this thing “Dearest” next time. Screw that. I only did it this time, because I wanted to see how it would feel with my penmanship. Not so good. Pushing that to the back of my mind for now to talk about yesterday! I know this is day 3 of writing in the journal, and I said I would only write for two days, but I had a late start on day 1. After today there will be no more entries, and that’s a promise! What will I do with my remaining time in the apartment then when I have no access to any onsite data? I don’t know. Stop distracting me. Let’s talk about the importance of yesterday’s meeting that leads into…a date that I have tomorrow night…at his apartment._

_I am nervous writing this. I don’t really want to let Mokuba read this. He’s too young to learn about the meaning of dating or seeing someone. He’s actually in that age range where I do need to sit down with him and have the talk, but I am in a bit of a denial stage where he’s still five years old. If the internet hasn’t given him the talk yet, then I sure as Hell going to make sure his computer stays unplugged till I’m dead, and after death, his computer will remain in stasis. I am the world’s smartest man, you know I will find a way to make sure he’s safe. He tends not to remain in one place long enough to be safe…that’s another story that I will not get into. I need to get back to the matter of my man problem: Katsuya Jounouchi, and I’ll start by leaving a written confession here. I…had a really great time! There! I wrote it out! Mokuba, if you ever repeat this to anyone then so help me Ra, I will strangle you with hugs of the non-good kind! He made me feel things that I thought I only had for my family again. He made me think there’s more to him than just the sniveling idiot he is when it came down to protecting his friendship bond with his group of friends. How…quaint of him…_

_What does this mean? All we had were PB and J sandwiches with two glasses of apple juice. We still had priorities to take care of the next day so no alcohol for us or anytime soon. We live in a functioning society that depends on us to run it, but the year 2001 is just under 365 days, no promises to staying sober then. I just…what do I do? I said I would bring a dish for tonight that I would make. Do you think he would notice if I went to the store and bought a premade dish, ripped off the label, and pretended that I made such an eloquent beauty? I can top it off with bay leaves…maybe I should stick to bringing in store bought dessert and tell him work caught up with me. He’d see through that. Mokuba is very thorough when he’s giving instructions to people he talks to. He’s evil like that, and Jounouchi would ask me what I brought, and knowing me I wouldn’t even look at the first thing I grabbed. Dealing with Duel Monsters does not require this much of a challenge! I’ll come back to you, Journal. Sit tight while I go burn my place of living down._

_\-----_

_So, I am back, Journal. As expected, I did almost burn my kitchen down. Luckily, the fire department are in close proximity, and put out the fire within minutes before the whole building became consumed in a roaring inferno, then I would be forced to house everyone that lost a home here, because of my under ability in the roasting a baked chicken department. Thank God, Jounouchi stopped by to cover his mouth and enjoy the entertaining misery I have enticed upon his world. By the way, the dates off, and I am not writing this from my sanctuary. I am in his car, carefully hiding and writing at the same time. Occasionally peaking towards the front to make sure nobody is out there looking for me like a pack of house flies. I don’t see anyone that’s deemed a threat, except maybe that bush. It’s moving strangely. I jump back when I hear the car door open. Jounouchi pops in the driver’s seat and asks me if I am willing to come back inside. He tells me he went over the parking lot from top to bottom and guarantees that no one took notice of my presence. I don’t believe him, he didn’t check the building itself as that’s the area with the top to bottom. The lot is just a large ground level square. He looked…hurt. God damnit! I didn’t mean to upset him! I know he’s going out of his way to make sure I am safely escorted back to my smoke free building room…I don’t know. I want to smack that sadness off his face._

_Not the time to be violent with physical emotions. He asks me what I am currently writing, and why I am taking so long to respond to him. I shrink in the backseat and kick my feet up on the headrest. My nose is buried here and only the tip of my eraser is showing. Journal, tell him for me! Yes, I know you can’t physically talk, but that’s not the point. What if I…I need to write him a little note! Yeah, that’s what I am going to do! I tear out a piece and write something that resembles chicken scratches, like my poor overcooked bird. If I am going to live update in this thing, I might as well make everything I say look authentic! I flicked it at him like a football and watched it smack him directly in the face. That’s a field goal according to the American rules! Just…don’t read it yet till I am out of the car. Journal, Mokuba, I am already feeling dead on the inside of embarrassment, and I am really hungry._

_S.K._


	4. Dear Journal, Mokuba Made Me Write In This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seto is starting to see past his overreactions.

_2000.01.04 – Fourth Day Of The New Year_

_Dear Journal,_

_Basic. Simple. Plain. Just like the sandwich I had eaten earlier. Didn’t taste very good with the burned chicken in between the two pieces of white bread. I should’ve taken up Jounouchi on his offer of a quick trip to the convenient store to get some soup, but I didn’t want to stick around to see what he thought about my note. See, I didn’t put any words on it…Just a googly eye funny looking chicken scratching its head with one of its talons. I told you, Mokuba, you’re going to drive me crazy with this! I’ve already broken and went well passed into the amount of time I said I would spend in this thing, but here’s the thing…I can’t stop writing. I actually am finding this really relaxing, and I don’t have to show this to anyone. Not even my brother. Privacy is something we both desire the most out of our lives after being in the spotlight so much, that I know he would respect my decision on telling him to mind his business. I think he just said all those things about making me give him the book to read to scare me into writing something that I feel really insecure about. It worked. I am the point of this journal where I want to take this seriously. If this book can really help me with my mental state, then I owe him a huge thank you. Mokuba’s always looked out for me the best way he can with how small he is but makes up for it with a big heart, and then there’s myself…I am always looking out for him. Always making sure he gets the sleep I could never get and the time he needs to forget what our father did to us. No more monsters will be allowed into this house of our lives as long as I have something to say about it._

_What stupid things have I thought of over these last few days? 2000 is supposed to be about a fresh start. A change of pace from the Hellish world I am currently living in. All the drama and dueling over my rival is behind me. I still hold resentment against Yugi and his partner that long departed from the world, but…I am missing something more in my life. I am missing a special someone that can hold me down. Ground me when I need to get my head out of my clouds or most of the time: my ass. He’s a good man, Jounouchi. He’s grown so much, and I appreciate the independence he’s accumulated and the hard work he does to provide for himself. His little sister still lives with their mother, and his father doesn’t live too far from here. Found this out the other day when we sat down and had a chat. I did leave a few things out from the last entry, Journal. I don’t know if I am ready to tell you. I am still trying to come to grips with what happened myself…I am pausing for contemplation._

_Alright, I can’t pause anymore. I’ll tell you. Just don’t think it will be worth the read. We kissed. Not the mood lighting kind where we clink our glasses of AJ together right in front of the non-existent fireplace. That’s too cheesy for a first date. We have to wait till the fourth one for a romantic getaway to a log cabin to continue our romance on top of bear skin rugs while a deer head trophy is overlooking our every moment like a couple of idiots. Forget all that. Too cruel and inhumane. I wouldn’t mind going somewhere up in the mountains though. A breath of fresh air, fishing, and Jounouchi can show me how to properly cook a fish. Not the fake fish sticks found in the frozen aisle at the grocery store. I am picturing the open campfire on a cool autumn day. The wind is blowing, and we’re roasting marshmallows over the fire, getting them ready for our graham crackers and chocolate bars. When the night becomes too much we would go back inside, have a cup of hot chocolate, and snuggle under a heated blanket. Yes, I used the word snuggle, sue me. I really don’t know why I am fantasizing about all of this. A long vacation is well overdue, and I found the right person I want to spend it with! Time to find that courage inside of me and bring it out._

_How do I bring it out? My cellphone is out of commission due to a certain tinkering little brother, but I could always use the landlord’s phone. No, that wouldn’t be a good idea. Mokuba had me come out here to better myself in a “my mood” relaxing spa, and I feel like I am breaking his trust if I call him or anyone unless there’s an emergency. My love life that pops out of nowhere would be the only time worth calling the press about. I laughed to myself, Journal. This feels good to be able to laugh again. What else am I missing out? This place has a pool. Maybe I could grab Jounouchi and we can take swim together? If anyone sees us, then…oh well. I’ll take that hit in stocks, but I am not going to be like those sleazy scumbags that hurts others to hide who they are. If anyone says anything they’ll be on the other side of my educated fist._

_Yeah, I think I am ready to close you up for the day, Journal. Thank you for being here for me when I needed you. Your inaudible blue lines and red margins helped me see all the colors I needed to in order to move onto my stable self. I hope to write in you tomorrow. Keep me posted and watch over this place! Oh, and I made a note on the side to do my laundry….have Katsuya show me how to use the rinse cycle. I really need to start taking my independence seriously._

_S.K._


	5. Dear Diary, Mokuba Made Me Write In This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realizations are coming to a breaking and entering end.

_2000.01.05 – The Final Day_

_Dear Diary,_

_I’ve grown used to saying the word diary over and over again in my head I don’t want to go back to any other word, but let me tell you, diary, I had a blast! We decided to go to the pool that night when most of the tenants were already in bed. Technically, we were breaking and entering, because the gates are chained up after a certain time to prevent trespassers and cause some liability insurance. Notable and believably understandable but I am Seto Kaiba and I give no fucks about some metal chain. We jumped the fence and didn’t waste any time getting into the pool. Made a bit too much noise, because not even three minutes into our fun time the neighbors came out and told us to get out or they’re going to call the police. We ignored them. Wish we didn’t. Two police officers pulled up twenty minutes later, blaring their flashlights in our faces, and told us to get out of the water. What a damn shame. Jounouchi and I were in the middle of having a steamy kiss that involved a hands-on experience as a bonus package. We did get out of the water in fear that they were going to call for backup and taser the water or something idiotic. It’s late at night, and we had no business in being out here. In hindsight, I realize I could’ve gotten Jounouchi in a lot more trouble than a reprimand. Thank you, landlord, for not canceling his lease or pressing charges for trespassing. You’re a lousy saint._

_Instead we opted in going back to his apartment. For the first time I used the chance I could take a look around his place. Homey, quaint, and his deck laid neatly on the counter next to his duel disk. I couldn’t help myself when I picked up the first card off the top to see the Red Eyes Black Dragon. Still in great condition. I winced thinking back to the first time I dueled Yugi’s grandfather, and I showed no mercy when I beat…tearing up his Blue Eyes White Dragon in order for it not to be used against me, and he ended up in the hospital…somehow. Maybe from stress. I don’t know. That’s still a weird day for me to think about. Irony behold Pegasus used a toon version to prove that karma is real. That’s one duel I wish I could reverse time for and think back upon some of the stupid decisions I have made and grown out of since then. No more standing on ledges in desperate attempts to save people when I should think a little bit more and maybe trust the people around me to know what they’re doing besides being too thickheaded. Nah. That’s never going to change. My love interest gets to share my burden._

_I wish I could live in a place like his forever. The truth comes out after rambling for five days on end about how much I hated doing this to express my true feelings that didn’t troll the pages. Mokuba would kill me. Mind your business, little brother, if you do manage to snag your grabby hands on this! Then I negate everything I said about you on about two entries ago! I forgot which entry it is. I think the next question I should be asking myself is if I should continue to self-reflect or talk about how much I am really starting to like Jounouchi and his kissable mouth? His soft hands running across my chest, moving his lips to my neck, gently sucking on the skin till it bruised. Mokuba! Close your eyes! This part is not for you! We’re running our hansy-on experiment again!_

_No, I am not about to write a porn. This is strictly a PG-13 reading book with a maximum of two f-bombs dropped in. See? I managed to censor the “F” this time, so it doesn’t bump to rated R for the amount of Fuck’s I’ve-oh, who cares! If anyone reads this that’s on them. They’ll get to know how hot and steamy our future sex is. We didn’t get a chance to fuck last night. Jounouchi ended up sneezing on me while in the midst of our making out. I didn’t want him to get sick, so I made him get changed and grab himself a pair of dry clothes while I run a nice hot bath for him. Yes, I do know how to draw bathwater! I am not a complete moron when it comes to taking care of myself. Plus side is Jounouchi showed me how to do laundry! Didn’t turn out well for his clothes. I accidentally put bleach on the darks and that’s a no, no. I owe him some new clothes._

_Journal, you’re probably asking what the downside to all of this has been? I am glad you asked! That deserves a well thought out answer that I am not going to give. In laments terms, I ended up getting sick for not getting myself out of the wet clothes quickly enough. Nurse Jounouchi tended to me and made sure I ate enough chicken soup for my old teenage soul. I felt better after a few hours. Turns out I didn’t have the common cold and only a slight chill. At least the pool didn’t have brain leeches swimming around like you see in those lagoons or horror movies. I couldn’t possibly imagine how much intelligence I would lose with those slimy things eating away ay my brain. Not pleasant and I think I am still sick with the way I am writing in this thing._

_Anyways, Journal, you’ve helped me figure myself out these last few days. I appreciate you, and I can’t wait to further log my adventures in here. When I come back from my date with Jounouchi I will let you know if I spend the night in jail, because we both decided to do something stupid. Don’t try to bail me out. This is our alone time away from the prying lights, and I want to keep it that way._

_S.K._


End file.
